Russian Roulette
by Sakura of Yume
Summary: One-Shot: ik had er zelf voor gekozen, ik had mijn rug naar hem toegekeerd. Nu was hij terug voor wraak. R


**SongFic.****  
Rihanna - Russian Roulette**  
**

* * *

**

**Take a breath, take it deep****  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
****If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three****  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go**

Ik ademde snel in en uit, proberend mezelf te kalmeren terwijl ik met angstige ogen naar het persoon voor me keek. Ik bewoog langzaam achter uit, ik merkte dat ik zweette.  
Nog nooit in mijn leven had ik me zo bang gevoelt. Ik kon haast niet denken, maar ik wist dat het mijn tijd was… ik had er zelf voor gekozen, ik had mijn rug naar hem toegekeerd.  
Nu was hij terug voor wraak.

**And you can see my heart beating****  
You can see it through my chest****  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**

Zijn kille emotieloze ogen leken nu dwars door mij heen te kijken, ik voelde me hart steeds sneller gaan kloppen. Doodsangsten stond ik uit, maar ik zou niet weg lopen voor mijn lot.  
Ik had er voor gekozen… ik had gekozen voor dit lot, nu zou ik er niet voor vluchten.

**Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost**

Als er een God was hoopte ik dat hij me zou vergeven voor alles wat ik had gedaan. Het persoon voor me grijnst even en liept dichter naar me toe, ik keek nu recht in zijn kille grijze ogen. Hij zou alles doen voor zijn heer.  
'Sluit je ogen, soms helpt het Louisé.' Grijnsde hij, terwijl hij weer achter uit stapt en zijn toverstok te voorschijn haalt. De punt wees recht naar mijn hart.  
Ik voelde dat mijn benen mij niet meer konden houden zo bang was ik.

**And you can see my heart beating  
****You can see it through my chest  
****And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving****  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**

'Doe het.' Fluisterde ik, hij wist alles van me. Hij kende mij al mijn hele leven, had me zien op groeien en nu… nu was ik stond ik doodsangsten voor hem uit.  
Voor het zelfde persoon wat ik vroeg als een oom had gezien.  
'Zeg het! ZEG HET GEWOON! HOE MOEILIJK IS HET!' Ik schreeuwde kwaad naar hem terwijl ik langzaam door mijn benen zakte. De tranen stroomden van mijn wangen.  
Terwijl zijn grijns alleen maar groter werd.

**  
As my life flashes before my eyes  
****I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life**

Zoals sommige mensen in de kranten beweerde, die z'n aanval hadden overleefd. Mijn leven flitste voor me voorbij. Alles, al mijn herinneringen, dingen die ik was vergeten, dingen waar van ik vroeger van had gehouden… alles kwam in een keer naar me terug.1  
Ik had spijt van dingen die ik had gedaan, de mensen wies leven ik had ontnomen, ik zag hun gezichten weer voor me. Net zoals ik hadden ze geen afscheid kunnen nemen van hun geliefden.  
Maar het was denk ik te laat om de kostbaarheid van mijn leven te ontdekken, binnen elke minuten had ik geen leven meer.

**And you can see my heart beating****  
You can see it through my chest****  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**

Doodstil zat ik op de grond, wachtend… wachtend op het moment dat hij de woorden zou spreken. Terwijl de tranen nog geruisloos van mijn wangen af liepen, niet om wat er ging gebeuren maar om wat ik vroeger gedaan had.  
'Kijk me aan Louisé.' Fluisterde hij dreigend, ik reageerde niet, ik zou zijn bevelen niet meer op volgen. Ik hoorde hem dichter bij komen, ik voelde zijn hand onder mijn kin terwijl hij me gezicht ruw om hoog duwde, ik voelde zijn lippen op de mijne.  
'Zonde…' Fluisterde hij nog zacht in mijn oor voor hij zich terug trok.  
'Slaapzacht Louisé.' Hij grijnsde.  
'Vaarwel Lucius.' Ik keek hem aan uitdagend aan tot dat het groene licht mij verblinde  
**

* * *

**

**Voor de gene die het niet hebben begrepen, Louisé was een dooddoener, keerde haar rug om naar Voldemort. Voldemort stuurde Lucius Malfidus om haar te vermoorden.  
Hope you Liked it 3**


End file.
